


Como Sobrevivir A La Paternidad Con Dean Winchester

by The_Sinner7



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dean y Cas son los padres de Stiles, M/M, Paternidad, Stiles Winchester, Stiles es adoptado, stiles es magico
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinner7/pseuds/The_Sinner7
Summary: "Decían que era mas fácil que cazar demonios"





	1. Prólogo

Todos conocían a Dean Winchester el duro cazador que ha sobrevivido al infierno y detenido el mismísimo apocalipsis, un gran héroe sobrenatural que había luchado contra todo tipo de criaturas ahora solo se preocupaba por sobrevivir a los apestosos pañales del bebé que al principio había creído que Castiel había robado.

Aquí todos conocerán como la vida del equipo del libre albedrío se acostumbraba a lo que era la paternidad, lo que es lidiar con un pequeño con TDAH y un extraño imán hacia lo sobrenatural lo cual explicaba cómo había terminado con aquellos tres hombres.


	2. Primer día con los Winchester

Sam y Dean habían llegado luego de una cacería de wendigos, ambos estaban sucios y cubiertos de sangre solo querían llegar a dormir un poco al motel en el que estaban de paso en las afueras de Beacon Hills.

Al entrar los chicos notaron varias cosas inusuales, había un olor de sangre mezclado con lavanda. Una combinación no muy usual. Sin pensarlo desenfundaron sus armas y caminaron con cautela intentando hacer el mínimo ruido, pero antes de que lograran dar dos pasos más un fuerte llanto sonó, logrando que ambos cazadores sintieran un escalofrió.

─No sé por qué a los humanos no les gusta ducharse. ─se escuchó la suave voz de Castiel. ─Sabes a Dean tampoco le gusta ducharse.

─Cas. ─le llamo Dean al ángel. ─ ¿Con quién mierdas hablas? ─pregunto el cazador guardando el arma.

─Creo que deberíamos ir a ver. ─comento Sam caminando hacia el baño. El rubio cenizo se quedó parado ahí por unos segundos, debatiéndose en sí debería ir al baño a echar un vistazo y enterarse con quien hablaba su amado ángel. ─Dean creo que deberías venir a ver. ─le llamo el más alto.

Al entrar al pequeño baño jamás se imaginó con encontrarse al ángel intentando bañar a un bebé castaño. Pero lo que más le asombro era que en la bañera había claros rastros de sangre deslavada

─Dime que no lo estas preparando para un sacrificio. ─comento Dean con una mueca.

─En realidad el único sacrificio aquí será el de tu pie. ─comento Cas sacando al pequeño de la bañera. ─No creo que podamos darle cerveza, así que lo alimentare con tu pie.

─Cas...─Sam bufo ya que presentía que se venía un discurso sobre por qué nadie debe tocar su pie.

─Iré a conseguir algo de fórmula para bebes y luego nos explicas porque está aquí. ─comento Sam antes de irse de nuevo.

─Consigue un poco de ropa. ─le dijo Cas antes de que el cazador se fuera.

Todo se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, Dean observaba como Castiel envolvía al pequeño en una de sus camisas de franela. El bebé comenzó a gimotear otra vez así que el ángel puso los dedos en la frente del pequeño castaño para calmarlo. Y así fue dejo de llorar, ahora solo los observaba con sus grandes ojos marrones.

─Creo que es momento que me digas porque robaste un bebé. ─comento Dean sin dejar de verlos.

─No lo robe. ─exclamo el ángel con su habitual seriedad.

─Dudo que haya aparecido mágicamente. ─Se acercó Dean a ver al bebé más de cerca. ─Parece que alguien lo salpico con tinta. ─dijo al ver que el pequeño paliducho estaba cubierto de una gran constelación de lunares. ─Creo que no lo bañaste bien. ─bromeo Dean.

─¿Lo baño otra vez?

─Solo era un chiste. ─respondió Dean con una mueca.

─Entiendo. ─Se quedó callado por unos minutos y luego suspiro. ─ Es hijo de las víctimas de la manada de Wendigos. ─revelo por fin el ángel.

─Creí que habían acabado con la familia entera. ─miro al pequeño con pena. ─Mañana iremos a dejarlo a algún orfanatorio o algo por el estilo.

─Dean...─murmuro el ángel. ─Yo quiero que no los quedemos.

─Cas, Cas. ─balbuceo un poco y luego logro controlarse para decir algo coherente. ─No podemos cuidar de él, no tendrá infancia. ─Dean recordó instantáneamente cuando él y Sam solo eran unos niños. ─No puede vivir en la carretera como nosotros. ─bufo frustrado, claro que también anhelaba tener su propia familia pero no podía permitirse eso no cuando había muchos tratando de matarlos. ─ Merece una vida normal.

─Él no es normal. ─replico el ángel. ─ Hay algo en el que me atrajo, su esencia es muy diferente a la de los otros humanos.

─¿No es humano? ─pregunto Dean con un poco de asombro.

─Si lo es, pero hay magia en él. ─dijo acariciando la mejilla del pequeño castaño.

─De acuerdo, el niño se queda con el equipo del libre albedrío.

─Gracias Dean. ─ El ángel lo beso con el bebé aun en brazos, luego de unos segundos se separaron por que el pequeño comenzó a llorar.

─¿Cómo se llamara el saco de baba?. ─pregunto Dean tomando al bebé por primera vez en sus brazos. ─Podemos ponerle como Bobby.

─En realidad ya tenía nombre. ─comento el ángel. ─Su madre le puso Mieczyslaw.

─Bien podemos llamarlo por un apodo. ─comento divertido. ─¿Verdad Stiles? ─le dijo al bebé sonriendo.

Horas más tarde llego Sam y le explicaron que Stiles formaría parte de sus vidas permanentemente o hasta que volvieran amorir. Por un momento habían planeado irse a simplemente, pero por suerte Sam les recordó que por lo menos deberían de conseguir papeles falsos de Stiles hasta que logren conseguir algo más legal.


	3. 4 años

Dean había pensado que la etapa de pañales apestosos y lloriqueos en la madrugada había sido lo más difícil estaba totalmente equivocado. Su mundo se puso de cabeza cuando Stiles comenzó a hablar, el niño era listo así que no tardó mucho en aprender a hablar y cuando lo hizo nadie lograba callarlo, el niño de los lunares hablaba hasta por los codos.

─¿Poque no puedo tener un perro? ─pregunto Stiles por quinta vez.

─Porque tengo mala experiencia con los perros, especialmente con los de Crowley. ─respondió simplemente, a veces Dean olvidada que Stiles solo era un niño y no entendía mucho sobre las criaturas que los rodeaban.

─Ah. ─respondió el pequeño. ─¿Porque? ─ volvió a preguntar, Dean suspiro. Stiles era como Castiel en ese ámbito una sola pregunta no les bastaba.

─Por que son perros invisibles muy feos que me querían llevar al infierno.

─Si son invisibles. ─Stiles hizo una mueca al estar pensando en la posible respuesta. ─¿Cómo sabes que eran feos?

─No lose. ─respondió Dean pensativo, su niño era muy listo.

─¿Poque?

─Stiles...─bufo el cazador, el niño rio pero no se calló.

─¿Poque tío Sam no se corta el cabello? ─pregunto Stiles con interés.

─Porque es una señorita.

─Pero tío Gabe dice que las chicas tienen bubis y el tío Sam no tiene. ─dijo moviendo sus bracitos en forma de ademanes. ─El es plano como una tabla y tampoco usa vestido. ─se quedó pensativo. ─ Hay chicas que no usan vestido. ─recordó a Charlie la amiga de sus padres. ─¿Porque no usan vestido? ─y antes de que Dean lograra decir algo el pequeño bocazas volvió a hablar. ─¿Yo puedo usar vestido? ─esa pregunta realmente sorprendió a Dean, las verborreas de Stiles siempre le daban una sorpresa. El cazador no sabía que decirle en ese momento. ─ ¿Me compras un helado? ─Dean ahora noto lo que Castiel decía, Stiles divagaba con facilidad perdía la total atención en un segundo.

─Está bien pero no le digas a papá Cas que comiste algo dulce antes de la cena.

─Papá. ─le llamo el pequeño castaño.

─Papá ya tuvo suficientes preguntas por hoy. ─comento sin dejar de ver el camino.

─Tengo sueño.

─Yo también cariño. ─ concordó Dean, acelero un poco más para llegar rápido a casa. ─Tu papá Cas a veces olvida que yo si necesito dormir.

─¿Poque? ─y ahí venia de nuevo con sus interrogatorios.

─Porque soy humano y los humanos necesitamos dormir. ─respondió pidiéndole a Chuck más paciencia.

─¿También soy humano? ─pregunto Stiles, voltio a verlo a través del retrovisor. Y se encontró con unos ojitos cafés demasiado tiernos. Sonrió como idiota porque era uno de esos momentos que jamás imagino que podría tener.

─Eso creo Stiles. ─respondió dudoso.

─¿Puedo ser un vampiro?

─¡¿Qué?! ─Dean sin querer termino frenando de golpe. ─ ¿Por qué quieres ser un jodido vampiro?

─Sería como Batman. ─tomo su manta y se la puso de capa. ─Los vampiros son como murciélagos. ─dijo con obviedad. ─Y los murciélagos son el símbolo de Batman.

─Chuck, sirve de algo y dame paciencia. ─murmuro Dean mirando al cielo.

El resto del camino fue silencioso por que el pequeño hiperactivo se quedó dormido. Al llegar al motel donde se estaban de paso Castiel y Sam los estaban esperándolos. Con un brazo carcajeaba a un babeante Stiles dormido en su hombro y con la otra traía la cena en bolsas de comida rápida. Sam se acercó a él cuándo su hermano extendió su mano con las bolsas, las tomo y fue a dejarlas a la mesita.

─¿Deberíamos dejarlo dormir o lo despertamos para que cene? ─le pregunto Dean a Cas.

─Déjalo dormir. ─ le respondió Cas tomándolo en sus brazos para llevarlo a una de las camas de la habitación. ─¿Qué tal estuvo su viaje?

─Pues nuestro niño dijo que quería ser un vampiro, ¿Pues creerlo? ─soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa.

─Si así quiere podemos buscar algún nido de vampiros y...─dejo de hablar cuando vio la cara de horror de Dean.

─Cas. ─hizo una mueca. ─¿Qué dijimos de darle todo lo que Stiles pida?

─Que solo lo malcriaremos y será como Lucifer. ─repitió Castiel como su marido le había dicho miles de veces. ─Pero mi hermano ya está reformado.

─Tal vez ya no quiera volver a tratar de desatar el apocalipsis pero sigue siendo un arcángel encaprichado. ─le recalco Dean.

─Pero. ─Castiel iba a defender a su hermano pero Sam lo interrumpió.

─Lucifer y Gabriel son mala influencia para mi sobrino. ─Dean le sonrió a su hermano por apoyarlo. ─Suficiente tiene con Dean para mal influenciarlo. ─entonces la sonrisa de Dean se esfumo.

─Yo puedo mal influenciarlo todo lo que quiera. ─alego el rubio cenizo, se dejó caer en el feo sofá y abrió una cerveza, fue una tarde agotadora y el merecía una. ─Cambie sus pañales apestosos y me quedaba despierto con el hasta que lograra dormir.

─No es cierto, muchas veces te dormías antes que Stiles. ─comento Castiel con el ceño fruncido.

─Castiel...─le reprocho Dean.

Cual quiera que los viera dirían que no son aptos para hacerse cargo de un niño pero que importaba, eran felices y a pesar de correr peligro junto a ellos a la vez estaba en el lugar más seguro del mundo. Dos cazadores y un ángel velando por su bien estar, aunque de vez en cuando un par de arcángeles los visitaban, cuya estancia solo desataban caos y preguntas extrañas como aquella vez que Gabriel le dijo a Stiles que le preguntara a Dean que era "Casa erótica".

Ese día a Dean casi le da un paro cardíaco por ver a su pequeño con el DVD porno en sus manos. 

Los quiere The Sinner y su perro...


	4. Incidente del preescolar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicos en instagram doy noticias de cuando o por que tardo para actualizar. Me puedes encontrar como the_sinner_y_su_perro.

Stiles tenía solo dos semanas en el preescolar cuando su verborrea casi hacia que su maestra se desmayara por escuchar tantas "Blasfemias" de un adorable niño que nunca sabe cuándo callarse.

— ¿Qué tal si nos muestran sus dibujos?— alentó la maestra para que los niños explicaran las obras abstractas por no decir que feos dibujos. 

—Yo primero.— una rubia se levantó de su sillita antes de que la maestra le dijera que podía pasar al frente.— Mi familia es la más genial.— alardeo mostrando sus garabatos.— Mi mamá salva vidas ella es enfermera.— sonrió orgullosa.— Mi papá es bombero y mi hermano mayor es el capitán del equipo de football.— luego siguió y no paraba de hablar de lo que su normal familia parecía genial. La mayoría de los niños escuchaban fascinados excepto cierto castaño que solo buscaba la manera en la que la maestra no se diera cuenta que intentaba comerse un chocolate.

—Miec... Mi. — La señorita Smith bufo al no saber cómo pronunciar el nombre de su alumno. — Winchester, que tal si en lugar de tratar de comer a escondidas porque no mejor pasa y nos explica su dibujo.

—Es Stiles.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto confundida al no saber que era un Stiles.

—Que me puede llamar Stiles. — paso al frente y mostro su dibujo donde se podía ver claramente que eran varias personas.

—El de aquí.— señaló a un hombre rubio con cuernos.— Es el tío Lucifer.— la maestra sintió un escalofrió al escuchar tremendo nombre.— No sé en que trabaja pero es genial siempre me cuenta historias de como provoco que muchas personas lo quisieran muerto.— ahora si la maestra estaba realmente preocupada.— Papá Dean lo detesta pero aun así beben juntos los sábados por la noche.— luego señalo otro dibujo de un hombre con la sonrisa burlona.— Él es el tío Gabriel, él y yo le hacemos muchas bromas a mi tío Sam y el abuelo Bobby siempre lo amenaza con freírlo en aceite sagrado.— señalo otra parte del dibujo donde estaba un hombre con gorra.— Él es el tío Sam.— a él le dibujo un par de bonitas astas de alce.— Crowley dice que es un alce, él es muy inteligente y siempre está investigando cosas.

—Es un investigador.— dijo encantada la señorita Smith al escuchar sobre alguien más normal en la familia extraña de Stiles.

—¡Sí!— en sus ojos whisky se vio un brillo, el de verdad adoraba a su familia.— Hace unos días lo ayude a investigar cómo usar sangre de carnero en su próximo trabajo.— el pequeño hiperactivo en realidad no le ayudo a buscar información en los libros, solo se sentó al lado de Sam mientras él hacia el trabajo. 

—¡Sangre!— exclamo espantada.— ¿Tu padre no le dijo nada?

—Sí, le dijo que no ensuciara la sala.— respondió restándole importancia.— Él es papá Dean.— señalo a uno de los dibujos del centro.— El adora a baby.— les mostro el dibujo del impala.— Papá Dean es genial él es un héroe, tío Sam también lo es pero mi favorito es el.— sonrió de una manera que tranquilizó un poco a su maestra.— Salva a muchas personas que no pueden defenderse, es el negocio de la familia.— en ese momento la señorita Smith pensó que tal vez el señor Winchester era policía o un agente federal.— Y este de aquí es mi papá Cas.— señalo el dibujo de un hombre que tenía alas negras.

— ¿Papá Cas?— pregunto confundida por qué no estaba al tanto de eso. — ¿Porque tiene alas pequeño? 

—Papá Cas es un ángel.

—Es muy dulce que digas eso. — trato de ocultar su incomodidad con ese comentario.

— ¿Se puede tener dos papás?— pregunto un moreno confundido.

—Si legalmente pero a Dios no le agrada la idea.

—A Chuck no le molesta. — le dijo Stiles.

— ¿Chuck?— pregunto confundida.

—A Dios le gusta que le digan Chuck. — respondió encogiendo los hombros.

—Eso es blasfemo ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Me lo dijo unas semanas atrás antes de que se pusiera ebrio junto a papá Dean.

—Pero que dices, Dios no sucumbiría a tal bebida de la perdición.  
Entonces una irreverente discusión entre la maestra y Stiles comenzó, al final terminaron en la dirección cuando al niño bocazas se le ocurrió decirle que era una bruja y que le diría a su tío lucifer que se la llevara al infierno.  
Por lo tanto el matrimonio Winchester fue solicitado para tener una charla con el director para explicar por qué suspenderían al niño hiperactivo. 

—Te suspendieron tres días. — Comento Dean cerrando las puertas del impala. — ¿Quieres ir por un helado antes de ir a casa?

— ¡Si! 

—Dean esa no es manera de reprender a Stiles, acaba de ser suspendido.

—Vamos la bruja esa se lo merecía. —Contesto despreocupado. — Solo tenemos que hablar con él para que no ande de boca floja. 

—Dean. — Castiel solo negó con la cabeza esperando que al llegar a casa su cuñado Sam le diera la razón.

—Además quiero sacar a Stiles de ese preescolar de prejuiciosos. — dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente.

—Aun así no es motivo para que Stiles los amenace con que Lucifer los mandaría al infierno. — Trato de hacerle entender. — Sabes que si Stiles se lo pide el no dudara en hacerlo.

— Tienes razón en eso. — Hizo una mueca. — Stiles. — le llamo a su pequeño quien estaba entretenido con un muñeco de Batman.

—El helado se cancela.

— ¿Por qué?— sonó casi como un chillido ahogado.

—Está mal amenazar a las personas con mandarlas al infierno. — le aclaro Dean.

—Está bien. — hizo un puchero demasiado tierno y manipulador.

—Dean tal vez...—titubeó el ángel.

—No Cas, ya me convenciste en castigarlo.

Luego de eso los tres guardaron silencio el resto del camino, y no era porque Dean y Castiel estaban molestos con su pequeño revoltoso, más bien porque Stiles se había quedado dormido en la parte trasera del auto. Lo más probable es que Dean deba limpiar baba seca de los asientos de cuero.

Los quiere The Sinner y su perro...


	5. Stiles + Sam de niñera = Ritual satánico en la cocina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En instagram me encuentras como the_sinner_y_su_perro ahí doy noticias de cuando o por que tardo para actualizar.

—Dean no estoy seguro de que debamos dejar a Sam solo con Stiles. —Castiel torció la boca y se detuvo frente a la puerta del impala.

—Stiles estará bien. —le dijo Dean con una sonrisa. —Solo serán unas horas.

—Sam es el que me preocupa. —realmente quería tener una cena a solas con Dean aun que esta se tratara de un par de hamburguesas y papas fritas en una cafetería cerca de la casa de Bobby.

—Todo estará bien. —su esposo trato de reconfortarlo pero en su interior también estaba nervioso por separarse de su pequeño revoltoso.

—De acuerdo. —finalmente Castiel entro al impala, el motor se encendió y a los pocos minutos ya habían dejado atrás a Sam con el niño paliducho.

Mientras tanto dentro del hogar de Bobby, un pequeño se hallaba coloreando extraños y feos dibujos al lado de su tío Sam, quien estaba bastante concentrado en buscar información del caso que Bobby se estaba encargando esa noche.

—Tío Sam. —le llamo Stiles.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su computadora portátil.

— ¿Por qué a papá Dean le gusta el porno? —cuestiono Stiles mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos ambarinos.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Sam dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para ver que Stiles lo miraba esperando alguna respuesta. — ¿De, de donde escuchaste eso?

—Sabias que es de tontos contestar con preguntas. —le respondió con el ceño fruncido, Sam lo miro confundido y sin saber que responder ante eso. —El tío Gabriel lo dijo.

—Voy a matar a ese arcángel. —Sam rechino los dientes, ya le había dicho bastantes veces al rubio que dejara de contaminar la mente de su sobrino de 6 años.

—Si tanto le gusta a papá, podemos regalarle porno para su cumpleaños. —ahora de verdad quería freír a Gabriel en aceite sagrado.

—No Stiles, ¿Qué te hemos dicho sobre creer lo que Gabriel dice?

—No me acuerdo. —respondió restándole importancia.

—Solo sigue coloreando tus dibujos. —Sam suspiro y trato de seguir con su investigación.

Realmente solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio cuando Stiles volvió a abrir la boca.

— ¿Qué es el porno?

—Pregúntale a Dean cuando llegue. —Sam definitivamente escaparía de esas charlas con su sobrino.

—Ya me aburrí de colorear. —Stiles hizo sus cosas a un lado y se recostó en el sofá. — ¿Las cebras son negras con blanco o blanco con negro? —Sam lo volteo a ver con una mueca de ¨qué carajos¨, no pudo responder la duda de su sobrino cuando este volvió a preguntarle otra cosa. — ¿Por qué los vampiros beben sangre? ¿Sabrá cómo a jugo de uva?

—Stiles. —Sam suspiro con cansancio.

— ¿Salimos a jugar?

—Lo siento pero debo de conseguir información para el abuelo Bobby. —no era una excusa pero tampoco saldría a con Stiles a tan altas horas de la noche cuando una criatura podría estarlos rondando.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? —hizo un puchero para que Sam sucumbiera ante el pequeño paliducho.

—Sí pero no más preguntas. —le suplico. Le dio un libro sin fijarse realmente cual era. El niño ya sabía leer pero estaba seguro que no comprendería la mayor parte de lo que decía los textos acerca de la brujería celtica.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación nuevamente, Sam por fin podría trabajar en paz, giro su cabeza un par de veces para cerciorarse que Stiles solo seguía hojeando con interés el libro. El semblante de su sobrino era muy parecido al de Castiel cuando estaba concentrado. Era extraño como podía tener gestos y manías bastante similares a sus padres a pesar de no ser hijo biológico de ambos.

Stiles hacia las mismas rabietas que Dean y era igual de adorable y protector que el ángel. El niño era una mezcla perfecta de ambos.

Luego de un rato Sam ni si quiera se dio cuenta que su sobrino ya no estaba en la misma habitación que él, de hecho lo noto cuando escucho que desde la cocina alguien movía las cosas de la alacena.

— ¡Tío Sam! —le llamo Stiles desde la otra habitación. — ¿El frasco de tapadera azul es sangre de bruja?

—Sí, no te la vallas a beber Stiles. —contesto sin dejar de trabajar en su investigación.

Su sobrino no contesto y Sam debió de haber cerciorado que tanto hacia Stiles en la cocina porque se escuchaba que estaba buscando varias cosas. Y cuando pensó en ir a ver qué estaba haciendo Stiles, su celular sonó.

— ¿Encontraste algo? —le pregunto Bobby del otro lado.

—No realmente, creo que la criatura podría...—de pronto comenzó a sentir como la habitación se está poniendo demasiado helada.

— ¿Sucede algo? —pregunto Bobby.

—La habitación esta helada.

— ¿Estas solo?

—No, estoy cuidando a Stiles. —y justamente en ese momento las luces comenzaron a parpadear y a sentirse aún más el viento en la casa. —Bobby te llamo después.

—Llama si pasa algo. —Sam no contesto solo colgó y fue hacia donde se supone que debería de estar Stiles.

Cuando Sam abrió la puerta de la cocina se encontró con Stiles en medio de un pentagrama, velas y otras cosas que no reconoció por la falta de luz, el niño había invocado algo. El espejo que estaba frente a Stiles dejaba ver la cara de alguien conocido. Años atrás tal vez estaría al borde del pánico por quien se trataba.

—Stiles si querías llamar a lucifer solo tenías que tomar el teléfono de la sala. —Sam se adentró al pentagrama y se sentó al lado de su sobrino. —Hola Lucifer.

— ¿Samuel que te trae por aquí? —le sonrió el arcángel con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Tal vez que Stiles acaba de invocarte en la cocina de Bobby. —hizo una mueca. —Es un hechizo muy difícil para su edad.

—El tío Lucy dice que pude lograrlo porque soy mágico. —argumento Stiles con una enorme sonrisa. — ¿Invoco a Crowley? —pregunto con un bostezo.

—Deberías ir a dormir pequeño demonio. —sugirió lucifer y después dirigió su mirada hacia Sam.

—Iré a llevarlo arriba. — subió con Stiles en brazos medio dormido, lo arropo y volvió a la cocina, la mirada que le había dado el arcángel le indicaba que quería decirle algo importante. — ¿Qué sucede?

—Si el niño fue capaz de invocarme, otros ángeles podrían considerarlo amenaza. —comento serio.

—Tal vez deberían mantener su magia sellada.

—Sera lo mejor para él, adiós Sam. —el viento soplo fuertemente y las velas se apagaron, la luz se volvió a encender dejando ver el desastre que había dejado su sobrino. Ahora tenía que limpiar todo antes que Dean y Castiel llegaran.


	6. El divorcio

— ¡Me has vuelto a robar!— le grito Cas, su cara estaba roja de lo ofendido que se sentía, su hermano Gabriel lo miro divertido pero por primera vez en su vida no quiso intervenir. Pero en cambio Lucifer estaba sonriendo al imaginarse como podría empeorar la situación.

—Te lo advertimos hermanito, este simio sin pelo no te convenía. — Dean lo miro con desagradó, realmente había momentos en el día en el que detestaba a su cuñado, este era uno de esos. — Te dije que te quedaras con Meg. — Entonces Dean realmente quería freírlo en aceite sagrado por mencionar a esa.

— ¡Tú me robaste a mí!— le replicó Dean. Sam quiso calmarlos pero su hermano mayor lo callo con un ademán. — Te llevaste mis otras propiedades. ¡¿Que más quieres de mí?!— el rubio cenizo termino por lanzar varios billetes a la mesa y Stiles se escondió de tras de Lucifer, ya era un niño grande de 7 años pero aun así le daba un poco de miedo cuando alguno de sus padres se enfadaba. Entonces Sam al ver la reacción de su sobrino supo que debía de intervenir.

—Chicos. — hablo calmado para no exaltar más a ninguno de ellos. Pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por ambos, ellos seguían con su duelo eterno de miradas asesinas, de esas tan intensas como las que están llenas de amor.

— ¡Siempre haces lo mismo!— le reclamo Cas. —Cuando me case contigo no eras así.

— ¡Si ya no soy el mismo, entonces me voy!— tomo su cerveza y se dirigió a la puerta pero se detuvo antes de tocar la manija. — Me llevare al impala y Stiles conmigo. — fue hacia su pequeño hiperactivo y lo tomo de la mano pero luego lo soltó para tomar un par de cervezas y se las dio a Stiles. — Papá las necesitara más tardé.

— ¡No te puedes llevar a mi bebé!— Ahora si Cas estaba furioso.

—Es mi hijo así que me lo llevaré. — refunfuño Dean, Stiles solo hizo un puchero y miro a Lucifer para que hiciera algo. Pero el arcángel solo seguía disfrutando de la situación, Sam suspiro pidiéndole a Chuck que su hermano y su cuñado se comportarán de una buena vez.

— ¡Yo lo encontré!— le reclamo a Dean. — Mieczyslaw se queda conmigo. —Por suerte el niño de lunares ya sabía que era adoptado por lo que no se sorprendía cuando su papá Cas alegaba que siempre debe de estar con él porque él fue quien lo encontró. Obviamente nadie le había dicho a Stiles en qué circunstancias fue el por qué terminó con el equipo del libre albedrío.

—Suficiente, voy a quemar este maldito tablero.— Sam tomo el monopoli y lo puso en manos de lucifer para que este lo quemara con sus poderes.— Cada vez que jugamos ustedes dos se divorcian por dos días y después no nos dejan dormir por que parecen conejos en primavera cuando se reconcilian. —Pero la pareja de esposos ignoraron a Sam, solo siguieron discutiendo entre ellos.

—Aun no puedo creer que este tablero cree más caos que la ouija. —comento Gabriel con una sonrisa de complacencia por la situación.

— ¿Podemos jugar con la ouija? —pregunto Stiles pensado en que era otro juego de mesa como el monopoli.

—No Stiles. —Sam suspiro y Stiles lo miro haciendo un puchero para que este sucumbiera pero con el no funcionaban esas artimañas.

—Mejor vayamos al bar, te enseñare a apostar y jugar póker. —le sugirió lucifer, Stiles sonrió y dijo que si emocionado, Sam lo miro mal pero el arcángel lo ignoro.

Dean y Castiel ni si quiera se dieron cuenta que lucifer se llevó a su retoño. Hasta momentos después cuando llamaron al celular de Dean para avisar que tenían detenidos a los dos arcángeles por estafar a las personas del bar y a Stiles también estaba con ellos en la celda por morder a un oficial.

Definitivamente los juegos no eran para la familia Winchester, a menos de que fuera Twister por que tanto Dean como Castiel adoran ese juego por que terminan en situaciones sexuales.

 

Los quiere The Sinner y su perro...

El siguiente capitulo sera el ultimo de Stiles pequeño para dar paso a los momentos mas interesantes de su vida de adolescente.


	7. Jack y Apocalypse

Holi queridas zuripantas espero les este gustando el fic. Este es el ultimo capitulo de Stiles de pequeño, los siguientes son de Stiles adolescente.

ADVERTENCIA:

Decidí incluir mpreg, pero no cambia que Stiles sea adoptado. Y si no les gusta el mpreg... Lo siento pero aun así lo incluiré. 

La otra advertencia es que habrá algo muy hilarante pero pensé en muy buenos chistes a base de eso.

Los quiere The sinner y su perro...

 

—Hoy regresan tus padres. —le dijo Sam dándole una palmada en el hombro a Stiles. —No te veo muy animado pequeño. —comento al verlo con el ánimo decaído aun.

— ¿Y si ya no me quieren? —pregunto preocupado.

— ¿Por qué crees eso? —Sam estaba confundido por la reacción de su sobrino.

—Me dejaron contigo y el abuelo Bobby por 8 meses. —respondió con un tinte de tristeza en su voz. —Ellos tienen a Jack, el sí es su hijo a mí solo me encontraron.

—Stiles. —Sam suspiro mirando a su sobrino con ternura. —No importa que te hayan encontrado, ellos te aman sin importar nada.

— ¿Seguro? —dudo por unos momentos de las palabras de su tío pero en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón, no importaba que no compartieran la misma sangre, él es un Winchester en todos los sentidos.

—Si miento, que inicie otro apocalipsis. —respondió divertido, pero su sonriso se borró al ver la cara de susto de Stiles. —Olvídalo.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos, justamente en la carretera Cas y Dean discutían dentro del impala en voz baja para no despertar al pequeño nephilim que apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño.

—Dean, sigo sin entender por qué estás tan preocupado sobre que Stiles no acepte a Jack. —comento el ángel, sin dejar de ver al bebé rubio cenizo.

—Stiles fue hijo único por 10 años es normal que pueda sentirse desplazado, pero al haberlo dejado tantos meses me preocupa que crea que ya no lo queremos.

—Tienes razón, pero no podíamos traerlo con notros mientras éramos cazados por otros ángeles.

—Lose. —Dean soltó un suspiro dando a entender que había finalizado ese tema. — También estoy preocupado sobre la misteriosa mascota de Stiles.

—Leí en un libro de crianza que era bueno para los niños con tdah convivir con mascotas.

—Si pero solo aplica en mascotas no sobrenaturales. —respondió Dean con ganas de golpear su cabeza con el volante. —Freire a Lucifer si se atrevió a darle un cachorro de Cerbero.

—Dean.

—No, Cas. Ya había dicho que no quiero perros cerca de Stiles. —el ángel suspiro y solo se dedicó a mecer al pequeño nephilim que había comenzado a despertarse.

Horas después llegaron a casa de Bobby donde se encontraron con una pequeña sorpresa improvisada por los chicos que en realidad solo era un pie de manzana y un peluche para Jack. El niño de los lunares abrazo a Dean con emoción y pequeñas lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

—No me dejes otra vez. —pidió tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas. —Ya puedo defenderme, ya se disparar. —Dean sonrió conmovido por su pequeño, y le aseguro que no volvería a dejarlo por tanto tiempo.

— ¿No vendrás a abrazarnos a nosotros también? —le pregunto Cas, quien en ese momento estaba cargando a Jack.

Stiles se dio unos pasos inseguros hacia la cuna pero se detuvo inmediatamente al escuchar los balbuceos del bebé.

—Acércate Stiles. —le animo Dean con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Y si no le agrado? —pregunto Stiles con un puchero. Castiel le sonrió con cariño para tratar de calmar los nervios de su hijo mayor.

—Jack te adorara cariño. —le aseguro Cas. Entonces Stiles se acercó mas a ellos con más confianza, sus grandes ojos chocolates se encontraron con los azules del pequeño nephilim. Era la primera vez que ambos hermanos se veían por que Cas y Dean habían dejado a Stiles a cuidado de Bobby durante meses después de que el nephilim nació.

Stiles acaricio las mejillas de su hermano con cuidado, ambos padres sonrieron con ternura al ver tal escena pero su gesto se borró de inmediato cuando el niño paliducho camino hacia atrás asustado.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunto Stiles con tintes de preocupación en voz.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Dean extrañado, ya que ninguno le habían mencionado que su pequeño hermano no era del todo humano.

—Sus ojos cambiaron a dorados. —respondió Stiles con una mueca.

—Jack es un nephilim, es mitad ángel y mitad humano. —le respondió con calma Cas.

Stiles se quedó callado por unos segundos y después volvió a acercarse con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces ya no soy el más raro. —dijo haciendo reír a los adultos.

—Los hermanos menores siempre son más raros. —le comento Dean logrando recibir una mirada de reproche por parte de Sam.

El resto de la tarde había sido bastante tranquila y amena hasta que Stiles trajo consigo la mascota que lucifer le regalo.

—¿Un pato? —pregunto sorprendido y confundido, ya que esperaba encontrarse con un cachorro de cerbero o alguna otra terrorífica cría sobrenatural.

—Apocalypse es un ganso. —alego ofendido, con su mascota en brazos. La cual le grazno con molestia.

—¿Por qué carajos Lucifer te dio un ave con mal humor? — intento acariciar a Apocalypse pero este intento morderlo.

—El tío Lucifer dijo que Apocalypse me cuidara.

—¿Un simple pato? —Dean empezó a reír tanto que casi se ahogaba con su cerveza.

—Apocalypse es un ganso del infierno. —Respondió Stiles orgulloso y Apocalypse grazno mostrando sus colmillos, Dean lo miro espantado, realmente no quería descubrir que más escondía ese ganso.

—¡Cas, meteré tu hermano a la jaula otra vez! —le grito Dean desde la cocina, el ángel solo torció los ojos y le grito desde la sala.

— ¡No Dean! ¡Ya hablamos de eso! — Cas paso su mano entre su cabello con resignación y con la otra seguía agitando el biberón de Jack. — ¡Dean no hemos sacado a Adam de la jaula! —entonces hubo un profundo silencio en toda la casa ya que nadie recordaba ese pequeño detalle.


	8. El beso por el que noquearon a Scott

—Creo que Stiles está saliendo con Scott. —comento Dean con el ceño fruncido, no porque no le gradara Scott. Más bien porque creía que el moreno era medio idiota y suficiente tiene con el extraño imán de Stiles para los problemas.

—Harían linda pareja.—contesto Cas acorrucándose con su esposo en el sillón aprovechando que Jack ya se encontraba dormido.— Eso explicaría por qué Stiles se escabulle por las noches.

—Mañana lo castigo por salirse por la ventana.—Murmura Dean con una sonrisa cansada, desde que habían llegado a Beacon Hills su hijo paliducho había estado escabulléndose por la noche o llegando muy tarde. Primero pensaron que solo era una pequeña etapa de rebeldía pero realmente los tomo por sorpresa cuando Stiles comenzó a mentir más a menudo.— También hablare con Scott.

—Solo no saques la escopeta.

—No creo que sea necesario, Scott es como un perro confundido.—Esto hizo reír a Cas, el resto de la noche se quedaron juntos pasando un buen rato.

Mientras tanto a otro lado del pueblo cerca de la reserva estaban dos peleando sin mucho sentido y de tras de ellos estaba Scott con su eterna cara de confundido.

—¿Entonces Isaac no es tu tipo tampoco?— pregunto Derek fingiendo no tener interés en la respuesta.

—¿Te gusta Isaac? —pregunto Scott, pero fue ignorado por ambos así que solo se recargo en la parte trasera del jeep.

—No, y tú tampoco eres mi tipo.— mintió Stiles, sin el entrenamiento de cazador el lobo amargado se habría dado cuenta.

—Tu tampoco eres el mío.— Derek soltó un gruñido bajo.

—Pues no me importa que no sea tu tipo.—recalco Stiles, el humano bufo fastidiado y detuvo su jeep para mirar a los ojos de Derek.

—A mí tampoco me importa que no sea tu tipo.— le aclaro aun sabiendo lo absurdo que se escuchaba.

—¡Qué bien!— le dijo Stiles con una sonrisa sarcástica.— Tampoco me importa que no te importe que sea tu tipo.—Derek lo miro con las cejas fruncidas.

—A veces me cuestionó tu inteligencia.— le recalco el lobo agrio.—Dices puras estupideces cuando no sabes cómo responderme.

—Bueno ese es un encanto que hace que algunos quieran callarme a besos.— murmuro molesto mirando hacia la ventana.

—Como yo en este momento.— entonces Derek ni si quiera le dio tiempo de procesar a Stiles lo que había escuchado, porque ambos se estaban comiendo a besos mutuamente. La situación se había comenzado a acalorar bastante rápido, tanto que Stiles empezó a soltar gemidos nada silenciosos.

—Chicos, aún sigo aquí.— alego Scott con una mueca de asco.—Podrían...— No termino de hablar porque Derek lo noqueó de un solo puñetazo, Stiles lo miro boquiabierto. Realmente no esperaba ver eso.

—Me acabo de confesar, no pienso detenerme en este momento.— revelo el alfa agrio, Stiles le sonrió y se lanzó a darle un beso profundo, de esos de los que provocan terminar en la cama cosa que no podían porque aún seguían en el jeep y todavía tenían que ir a dejar a Scott con la señora McCall.

 

Los quiere The sinner y su perro...


	9. Incómodos momentos y nuevos traumas.

—Dean no creo que esto sea una buena idea. —dijo Sam tomando asiento al lado de su hermano.

—Cuando tengas hijos lo entenderás. —le contestó clavando el tenedor en el pie de manzana. Minutos después llegó Scott con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Señor Novak, ¿Para qué me llamo?—preguntó Scott curioso.

—Ya lo sé todo. —le contestó Dean con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Que? —habló preocupado, el joven lobo temía que Dean estuviera enterado de los hombres lobo fue difícil explicárselo a su madre así que quería pasar por ese momento de nuevo. —No sé de qué está hablando.

—Oh por favor Scotty, no mientas. —volvió a ensartar el tenedor en el trozo de pie y miro fijamente al moreno.

El lobo no dijo nada por unos segundos, Sam estaba incómodo y Dean desesperado porque Scott no le daba respuestas.

—Se en que mierda están mi hijo y tú. —Scott no pudo disimular su cara de sorpresa. —Tú y mi hijo son realmente idiotas... Pero espero que al menos se cuiden. —de su bolsillo saco un par de sobres negros y la cara de Scott automáticamente se transformó en un gesto de asco.

—Stiles es mi hermano de otra madre. —le regreso ambos sobres aún al mismo tiempo pensó que pudo habérselos quedado y usarlos con Allison.

—Dean te dije que esto no era una buena idea. —le reprochó Sam pero su hermano lo callo con la mirada.

—Stiles se escabulle contigo por las noches. —le reclamo Dean.

—Stiles se escabulle con otro, el novio es otro.

—¿Quien? —preguntaron ambos Winchester

—No puedo de decirlo o terminaré de revelar los secretos amorosos de Stiles. —respondió Scott con una mueca.

—Dime al menos como es el hijo de perra que se lleva a mi bebé en las noches.

—Bueno él es...—No sabía que decir de Derek. —El no habla mucho... Y bueno él tiene un aspecto muy amenazante, en realidad lo es. —se quedó pensativo. —Señor Novak?...

—¿Que?

—¿Ya me puedo ir? —pregunto esperanzado. —Esto es muy incómodo.

Dean iba a negarse hasta que le sacara más información a Scott pero Sam intervino y lo dejó ir.

Mientras tanto el menor de los Winchester estaba a punto de ser interrogado por el alfa amargado.

—¡Idiota pudo haberte matado! —le grito Derek

—Perdóname por salvar a Isaac. —dijo Stiles dándose la vuelta para no verlo a la cara.

—¿Y por qué cargas con un cuchillo? —Stiles bufo pero no le contestó. —El wendigo pudo haberte lastimado. —le recrimino.

Stiles se puso frente a él y de ambas mangas de su chaqueta sacó dos cuchillos más, del costado de su bota sacó otra navaja, y del interior de su chaqueta sacó varios frascos pequeños con polvos y líquidos extraños.

Miro a su novio molesto mientras él lo miraba sorprendido, y detrás de él estaba Isaac aturdido por lo que pasó y aún más confundido por el pequeño arsenal del "débil humano de la manada".

—Te había dicho que soy un cazador.—le miro molesto.

—Yo no enserio... Eso no importa, aunque tengas entrenamiento de cazador no puedes lanzarte a un wendigo es demasiado peligroso incluso para un cazador.

—Derek, el salto encima de él y le desgarro la garganta. —Aludió Isaac.—Los malditos wendigos deben de temerle a él.

—Derek sé que te preocupas por mí pero soy un cazador experimentado.—el lobo amargado frunció el ceño en modo de que iba a decirle que eso no era excusa. —Se de esta mierda sobrenatural mucho antes de que aprendiera a hablar.—suspiro y decidió que era hora de revelar quién es realmente. —Soy Stiles Winchester y volvería a poner mi vida en peligro para salvará a un amigo.

—Winchester... —la cara de Derek era un gesto inmemorable de sorpresa y un gran toque de horror. —Mi suegro es un jodido Winchester.

—¿Son como los Argent? —pregunto Isaac con una mueca.

—Los Argent les tienen miedo, son los monstruos de nuestros cuentos de horror.

—Oye chucho callejero, mis padres no son monstruos.—alegó Stiles. —Papá Dean tal vez sea un alcohólico obsesionado con su auto y papá Cas sea aterradoramente sincero pero eso no los hace unos monstruos.

—Ellos han matado todo lo sobrenatural que se les cruza en el camino.

—Acabo de matar un wendigo... —murmuró. —Y he matado a otros para salvar a las personas. —levantó su mirada orgulloso. —Es el negocio familiar.

—Stiles yo. —ahora Derek no sabía cómo disculparse.

—¿Soy un monstruo?— preguntó dolido, se dio la vuelta justo antes de que le dejara responder. —Isaac sube al jeep, te llevare a casa. —dijo tomando camino al auto.—Vete a la mierda.

Isaac lo miro con el ceño fruncido sin importar que su alfa se pudiera ofender.

—Lo siento. —se acercó a Stiles y evitó que subiera a su Jeep. —¿Cómo puedo recompensarte? —envolvió al chico paliducho en sus brazos.

—Siempre me ha gustado el sexo de reconciliación. —Murmuró olvidando que Isaac aun así los podía escuchar.—Pero primero hay que llevar a Isaac.

El lobo rubio les dirigió una mirada de asco y se quejó del olor a excitación de ambos.

La pareja tenía al redor de un mes y medio saliendo juntos pero realmente comenzaron a tener sexo incluso antes de que fueran más que novios.

El paquete de condones que Dean planeaba darle a Scott posiblemente hubiera sido de mucha ayuda para Derek y Stiles.

 

Disculpen la tardanza pero realmente han sido días muy duros para mi.

Los ama The Sinner y su perro...


	10. When le caes mal a tu suegro sin que sepa que le rompes el culo a su hijo

Dean a lo largo de su vida como padre de un niño con tdah había sido llamado de la escuela por sus múltiples travesuras o su fluido sarcasmo. Pero jamás espero ser llamado desde la estación de policías, cuando atendió la llamada y escucho que un tal oficial Jordan Parrish hablaba al otro lado de la línea hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa al pensar que su flacucho hijo había sido encontrado haciendo vandalismos.

—Encontramos a su hijo Stiles Novak y a sus amigos en medio de una escena de crimen. —entonces su sonrisa se esfumó y su cara se convirtió en la preocupación encarnada. —Sospechamos que Stiles podría ser una víctima. —y antes de que el oficial dijera algo más tomo su chaqueta para irse. —Iré para allá. —sentía su corazón desbocado luego de que escucho que su bebé podría estar herido.  
En ese momento desearía que su esposo estuviera a su lado o por lo menos su hermano lo estuviera. Sin pensarlo más tomo las llaves de Baby y condujo tan rápido que su corazón parecía palpitar a la misma velocidad a causa de la desesperación de saber si su niño estaba bien.  
Cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con Stiles logró notar que su niño estaba rodeado de varios adolescentes y un hombre más mayor que sobresalía de todos ellos, lo miro por unos instantes y supo que había algo extraño con él.

—Creemos que su hijo fue víctima del asesino pero no ha querido decir nada sobre quien lo atacó. —le dijo el mismo oficial que había llamado a su casa.

—Tal vez yo pueda sacarle algo de información. —comento Dean, camino hacia Stiles a pasos apresurados y entonces el paliducho noto que estaría en serios problemas.—Stiles.— lo llamo.

—Estoy bien. —se apresuró a decir.

—Stiles... Te hirieron. —respondió Derek molesto. Entonces Dean noto nuevamente la existencia del alfa y su instinto de papá reacciono cuando noto que él estaba demasiado cerca de Stiles.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —le dijo Dean mirándolo con desdén.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.— las cejas de Derek se fruncieron tanto que parecía una sola.

—Claro que lo es si.—si no fuera porque estaba en la estación de policías posiblemente Dean ya hubiera tratado de amedrentar a Derek.

—Basta papá. —al escuchar eso Derek supo que la cago en todo su esplendor, solo a él se le ocurría contestarle así a su peligroso suegro. — Él está aquí porque es el tutor legal de Isaac. —entonces una melena rubia y risada se asomó a saludar con un rubor en sus mejillas. El cachorro de la manada no pudo evitar fijarse en lo atractivo que era el papá de su amigo y al parecer todos lo habían notado porque lo miraban algo impresionados.  
Derek volvió a fruncir el ceño y sin decir nada se llevó a su cachorro precoz con daddy issues, primero argent y ahora su suegro. Por un momento sintió que era una mala broma del destino, solo le rogaba a la diosa luna que nunca se dé cuenta que el cachorro rizado también puso sus ojos en su loco tío Peter.  
—Como sea. —Respondió Dean de mala manera. —Me dijeron que no querías hablar de lo que paso. —abrazo a su hijo de modo protector para darle más confianza.  
—No quiero hablar de eso… Estoy bien solo tengo unos pequeños raspones. —de cierto modo le apenaba que no haya podido él solo contra el abuelo psicópata de Allison. —En realidad solo quiero una cerveza.  
—De acuerdo pero que tu papá Cas no se entere. —dijo suspirando, realmente estaba preocupado por lo que paso pero sabía que no había ningún poder que hiciera que su hijo hablara. Tal vez solo necesitaba darle tiempo.


	11. Derek vs el ganso de Stiles y Isaac vs la paciencia de Dean

Me importa un carajo lo irreverente que es este fic, si quieren algo mas serio lean mi fic "Hey Buck" es un éxito por romper tantos corazones xd

 

 

Por muchos años Dean Winchester había sido un coqueto sin remedio pero eso se acabó cuando se enamoró de aquel ángel que lo sacó del infierno. Él llegó a disfrutar cuando las personas se interesaban en el sin necesidad de coquetear con ellas pero eso fue años atrás por lo que ahora en lugar de sentirse alagado se estaba sintiendo incómodo.

—¿No deberías estar en la escuela? —preguntó Dean, se recargo en el mostrador esperando la respuesta del adolescente.

—Hace dos horas que salí y decidí venir a su taller. —respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

—¿No deberías estar en casa de tu tutor legal?—pregunto Dean esperando que el chico comprendiera que debería irse a casa.

—Derek salió con su novio.

—Bien... ¿Por qué no vas con Stiles? —ya había notado que el chico rubio era extrañamente a pegado a su hijo.

—Stiles esta con su novio.—esa respuesta Dean realmente no se la esperaba.

—Isaac ¿Quién es el novio de Stiles? —su voz de pronto se convirtió en un tono inquietante.

—Es alguien algo espeluznante. —respondió dando a entender que no diría nada más.

—Está bien, yo solo lo descubriré después.—resoplo Dean.—Tengo que reparar un auto que tal si vas a casa de un amigo.

—Me gustan los autos. —mintió Isaac rápidamente. —Podría ayudarlo.

Dean torció los ojos y le paso un desarmador al rubio, sería un día largo y raro pero dudaba que las cosas se pusieran más extrañas.

Mientras tanto Stiles y Derek iban llegando a la casa del adolescente paliducho.

—¿Estás seguro que tus padres no volverán temprano? —pregunto Derek aún sin bajarse de su cámaro.

—Totalmente seguro, papá Cas está con sus hermanos y el tío Sam se llevó a Jack de paseo. —Respondió Stiles con una gran sonrisa, habrían ido al loft pero todos los cachorros de la manada interrumpían demasiado.— Solo está mi adorable mascota.—Derek lo miro curioso porque siempre mencionaba a su adorable mascota pero nunca la había visto. Entraron a la casa y el alfa espero encontrarse con un perro el cual iba a darle la bienvenida brincando esperando atención pero se cruzó con algo diferente en la sala.

— Tienes un ganso de mascota.— comento Derek quien observaba al ave que se puso frente a el retándolo con la mirada.—¿Por qué me mira feo?

—Apocalypse mira feo a todos menos a mí.

—¿No pudiste encontrar un nombre menos catastrófico?— el lobo se acercó más al animal dudando en si debería intentar acariciarlo.—Es muy adorable para tener ese nombre.

—Luego te darás cuenta de que realmente le queda su nombre.— le respondió Stiles.

—¿No te gustaría mejor un perro?— a pesar de que creía que la mascota de su novio era linda no podía dejar de creer que un perro hubiera sido mejor compañía incluso un buen cuidador.

—Ya te tengo a ti y a toda una manada de chuchos.—Stiles se sentó al lado de Derek y lo abrazo aun con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.—¿Para qué tendría un perro ordinario si ya los tengo a ustedes?

—Stiles, un ganso no tiene nada de increíble, es raro que tengas uno pero tú eres raro así que...—Stiles lo callo con un besó.

—Solo hablas mucho cuando se trata de burlarte de mí.— hizo un puchero que no fue nada adorable pero si le saco una sonrisa a Derek.

—¿Qué tal si dejo de búrlame de ti y comenzamos con algo más interesante?— Stiles ni si quiera le contesto solo se lanzó a sus brazos para besarlo, poco a poco las cosas se ponían más intensas, el alfa lamio el cuello del humano tratando de contenerse y no marcarlo, pensaba hacerlo pero no lo haría en la sala de una familia de cazadores.

Stiles gimió cuando sintió las manos de Derek bajar a su trasero, las cuales no duraron mucho manoseando a Stiles por que Apocalypse se lanzó graznando a Derek, quien se separó de Stiles de la impresión.

—Creo que Apocalypse no quiere que profanemos la sala.–dijo divertido pero a Derek no le causo gracia.

—Largo ave del demonio.— trato de espantarlo con sus ojos de alfa, pero al parecer solo logro enfurecer más al ganso así que Apocalypse le grazno mostrando sus colmillos y ojos rojos.

—¿Que mierdas es eso?—Derek sin darse cuenta había saltado a la parte más alta del sofá.

—Apocalypse.—Stiles no podía dejar de reír tanto que si seguía, estaba seguro que tal vez le iba a dar hipo.

—Stiles...— Le gruño el hombre lobo y Apocalypse tomo eso como una amenaza para su amado dueño así que revoloteo hacia Derek para tratar de morderlo.— ¡Stiles si no lo quitas te juro que le arrancare el cuello y será mi cena!— Derek le volvió a gruñir a Apocalypse y este se molestó más, grazno fuertemente y le escupió fuego a Derek. Entonces Stiles decidió intervenir porque su "valiente" novio estaba congelado del susto.

—¡Apocalypse basta deja a Der en paz!— Stiles agito sus manos para que el ganso se alejara del alfa.— Ganso malcriado solo lo estas asustando.— El ave dejo tranquilo al hombre lobo pero aun no dejaba de lanzarle miradas asesinas.— ¿Estas bien Der?

—Stiles, tiene colmillos.— murmuro Derek.

—Si...

—Sus ojos son rojos.

—Solo cuando esta molestó.— contesto el humano restándole importancia.

—¡Stiles tu jodido ganso me lanzo fuego!— grito disgustado.

—Es que es un ganso del infierno.— respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¡¿Por qué carajos tienes un ganso del infierno?!

—El tío Lucy me lo regalo.

—Pudo haberte dado un perro.— frunció el ceño casi logrando que su cejas se juntaran tato y se convirtieran en una sola.

—Papá Dean no me dejo tener una cría de Cerbero.— respondió con una mueca.

—Me alegra.— murmuro un poco aliviado, por primera vez estaba de acuerdo con su suegro.— Detesto a tu mascota del demonio.

—No es tan malo. — beso a su novio y lo tomo de la mano para acercarlo a Apocalypse e hicieran las pases.— Tal vez si lo acaricias ya no te odiara tanto.

—Stiles no voy a acariciar tu ganso.— entonces Stiles soltó una estruendosa carcajada.—Dios, eso suena tan mal. —Derek frunció el ceño pero siendo sinceros también quería reír por lo que acababa de decir.

 

Los ama The Sinner y su perro...

Por cierto denle like a la pagina o siganme en instagram :3


	12. Derek esta muerto y no le han avisado.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando Dean volvió con Sam luego de una cacería de vampiros en el pueblo de a lado, ambos estaban cansados y algo cubiertos de sangre. Así que ambos solo pensaban en volver a casa y dormir hasta tarde, han enfrentado cosas peores pero no quita lo tedioso que se vuelve algunas el seguir lidiando con seres sobrenaturales salvajes.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta de su casa Dean se dejó caer en el sofá sin preguntarse por qué la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, Sam solo hizo una mueca de confusión pero tampoco dijo nada al respecto solo se dirigió hacia allá.

—Sammy tráeme una cerveza. —Dijo cerrando los ojos y dejándose hundir en el reconfortante sillón.

—También necesito una.— murmuró Sam antes de soltar un bostezo, pocos minutos después su hermano Sam volvió con una expresión extraña en su rostro y con las manos vacías sin su tan esperada cerveza.

—¿Ya no había cerveza? —preguntó inmediatamente.

—Shh. —le pidió que se callara y lo tomó de la mano para que lo siguiera.—No hagas ruido.

—¿Que está pasando? —preguntó Deán preocupado, sin pensarlo tomó el arma de su chaqueta pero Sam se la quitó.

—Deja eso.

—Pero...—Sam frunció el ceño y así supo que debía callarse y seguirlo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la puerta de la cocina por lo que Dean no tuvo tiempo de pensar con que se podía encontrar. Pero aún que lo hubiera hecho, jamás habría pensado en encontrarse con semejante situación.

—Stiles... ¿Qué haces despierto? —entonces el chico paliducho lo miró un poco avergonzado por que descubrieron uno de sus extraños hábitos más recientes. –¿Eso es pollo con miel? –preguntó asqueado

—Tenía un poco de hambre.—respondió con comida aún en su boca.—Es sólo que se me antojó el pollo de la cena.

—Stiles son casi las dos de la madrugada. —Dean tomó asiento al lado de Stiles. —Eso es asqueroso. —mencionó al ver que su hijo le daba otra mordida al pollo con miel. —Ahora entiendo por qué te has sentido mal últimamente.

—¿Has estado enfermo? —le preguntó Sam preocupado.

—He tenido un poco de náuseas. —respondió Stiles con una mueca.

—Yo estoy a punto de tener náuseas por verte comer esa porquería. —Necesito una cerveza. —así que del refrigerador saco tres botellas de cerveza, muchos padres criticarían a Dean por darle alcohol a un adolescente pero a él realmente no le preocupaba mucho porque su hijo de igual manera lo haría a escondidas y de antemano sabía que Stiles hacía estupideces aun estando sobrio.

Por un momento el cazador pensó que las cosas no podrían ponerse más extrañas pero entonces paso totalmente todo lo contrario, en una tarde cualquiera mientras trabajaba en el motor de su amado impala su pequeño rubio llego corriendo a él con los ojos llorosos.

—Algo le pasa a Stiles. —le dijo Jack jalando a Dean hacia dentro de la casa.

—¿Esta vomitando otra vez? —pregunto Dean tratando de guardar la calma.

—No despierta. —respondió entre lágrimas. Entonces Dean ni siquiera se detuvo a hacer una pregunta más y agradeció que sus piernas reaccionaran. Cuando llego a la sala y vio a Stiles inconsciente sintió algo similar a cuando Cas murió por primera vez.

—Hey Stiles. —le dio una pequeña bofetada y al ver que no despertaba su corazón comenzó a palpitar bruscamente. —Mieczyslaw, no me asustes por favor. —le dio un par de zarandadas mas para despertarlo pero como no lo hizo lo tomo en brazos y lo subió al impala para llevarlo al hospital. El camino fue tremendamente largo a pesar de que quedaba relativamente cerca.

Gracias a la señora McCall su hijo fue atendido un poco más rápido por los doctores y ella misma, él se había quedado en la sala de espera con el pequeño Jack quien seguía llorando porque nunca había presenciado una situación así. Unos minutos después para sorpresa de Dean la sala se llenó con adolecentes, curiosamente los mismos que había visto aquella vez en la escena del crimen.

Mientras Dean estaba un poco mareado de tantas preguntas de que le paso esta vez a Stiles, el chico de los lunares despertaba en la otra habitación.

—¿Qué me paso? —pregunto el adolecente somnoliento.

—En realidad te iba a preguntar lo mismo. —dijo Melissa con una mueca. —Cada día me sorprende más lo sobrenatural. —Entonces Stiles la miro confundida. —Esto te ayudara a entender de que estoy hablando. —le entrego los análisis de sangre.

Los ojos de Stiles casi se salían de sus cuencas y por un momento sintió que se volvería a desmayar. —Santa mierda, papá Dean me va a matar.

—Aun ni si quiera se cómo le explicaras que esto paso. —contesto Melissa. —Ni si quiera sabe en los líos que estas metido.

—Estoy muerto.

—En realidad Derek es el que corre peligro. —respondió un poco preocupada por el alboroto que se provocara próximamente. —Por un momento creí que Scott me daría esta sorpresa primero.

—Eso no me reconforta para nada. —dijo dejándose caer en la cama del hospital, le esperaban días difíciles y demasiado hilarantes.


	13. Pijamada y malentendidos brutales.

—Isaac ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Stiles al verlo entrar en su habitación.

—Tuve pesadillas y yo no podía dormir. —respondió el rubio avergonzado. —Tu papá me dejó quedarme a dormir.

—Puedes usar la bolsa de dormir del armario. —dijo señalando donde estaba.

—Gracias ¿Por cierto te sientes mejor?

—¿A que te refieres? —pregunto extrañado.

—Tu papá Deán dijo que aun estabas despierto por que tenias náuseas.

—Y creo que las tengo otra vez. —corrió hacia el baño y a causa de eso termino por empujar a Isaac.

Mientras el chico castaño terminaba de devolver su comida por el inodoro, el joven lobo bajo a la cocina para llevarle un vaso de agua a su amigo.

—¿Sigue vomitando? —pregunto dean mientras buscaba algo en la alacena.

—Si. —respondió Isaac con una mueca.

—Melissa dijo que Stiles tenía un parásito estomacal y que eso le iba a causar náuseas por un tiempo prolongado. —en una olla comenzó a mezclar varias hierbas.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto curioso

—Cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de mi hermano Sam, mi padre le daba esto para las náuseas. —Terminó de mezclar las hierbas y sacó una cerveza del refrigerador y se sentó frente a Isaac. —Supongo que servirá para calmar las náuseas de Stiles.

—¿Su esposo está dormido? —pregunto al notar la ausencia de la presencia del otro padre de su amigo.

—Mi cuñado Michael esta causando problemas así que ahora mi esposo esta pasando tiempo con mis tontos cuñados.

Isaac iba a decir algo más pero un graznido hizo que saltará de su asiento.

—¿Qué carajos? —pregunto confundido al ver un ganso frente a él.

—Es la extraña mascota de mi extraño hijo. —respondió divertido Dean.

—Su ganso es muy bonito señor novak. —comento Isaac sin darse cuenta en ese instante de que eso sonaba bastante mal.— Es bastante grande. —trato de levantarlo con sus manos pero este le huía —Nunca había visto uno tan grande de cercas, ¿Puedo acariciar su ganso? —entonces Dean ahora si escupió su cerveza y Isaac se dio cuenta de lo mal que se escuchaba.—Lo siento.

—Isaac...

—¿Si? —estaba claramente avergonzado.

—Solo ve a llevarle este brebaje a Stiles. —Isaac asintió y se fue deseando que la tierra lo tragara. 

Cuando volvió a la habitación del adolescente hiperactivo noto que Stiles ya estaba recostado en su cama con cara de mátenme.

—Tu papá te hizo esto. —dijo extendiendole la tasa con el brebaje.

—Gracias. —por un momento la habitación se quedó en silencio hasta que Isaac volvió a hablar.

—Haz estado enfermo por semanas.

—Sólo han pasado dos semanas. —respondió nervioso Stiles.

—Y no parece que mejores, todos están preocupados. —lo miro esperando a que stiles hablara. —Derek esta muy preocupado.

—¿Prometes no decirle a nadie? —decidió contarle por qué realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien.

—Lo prometo. —le sonrió algo aliviado de que por fin va a saber como ayudar.

—¿Recuerdas que Melissa dijo que los malestares son causados por un parásito? —Isaac asintió para que Stiles siguiera con su historia. —Ella dijo que los malestares durarían un poco más... En realidad durarán unos 7 meses más.

—¿¡Te estás muriendo!? —se exaltó asustado Isaac.

—No tarado, solo estoy embarazado. —respondió con el ceño fruncido.—No es un parásito en realidad es un bebé.

—Oh... Espera ¿Como carajos?

—Bueno, Derek es un hombre lobo y yo soy algo mágico. —respondió como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

—No, lo mágico es el esperma de Derek.

—Oh dios no quería escuchar eso. —se tapo la cara avergonzado.

—Como no te da pena cuando casi se aparean frente a nosotros.—respondió con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces Stiles descubrió que sería una noche bastante larga.

Los ama the sinner y su perro.

Espero y se estén divirtiendo al leer esto 🖤


	14. Stiles es un imán para los problemas

Yo se que no estoy tomando el seguimiento de ninguna de las dos series... Pero ¡No importa! Hare todo el drama necesario al igual que chistes sin gracia xd 

 

 

Todo padre estaría orgulloso de asistir al partido en el que su hijo sí participaría en el campo y no sólo se quedaría a adornar la banca. Pero el sentimiento de orgullo y felicidad se iba opacando con el de preocupación por que Stiles se veía más nervioso de lo normal incluso parecía que Scott y su acosador personal, ósea Isaac. Lo estaban cuidando de algo o tal vez de alguien.

Había intentado hablar con el invitándolo una cerveza y a ayudarlo a darle mantenimiento a su jeep, pero Stiles se negó completamente.

Así que dejo su paranoia a un lado y decidió creer que tal vez sólo estaba nervioso por el próximo partido y que sus dos amigos en realidad solo le estaban brindando apoyo moral.

Pero esa idea se fue a la mierda cuando sorprendió a Stiles en su habitación tratando de tapar un gran moretón con maquillaje.

—¿Quién demonios fue? —preguntó Dean furioso. Stiles salto del susto y se giró hacia su padre, balbuceo algo intendible y finalmente apartó la mirada avergonzado. Entonces el cazador recordó por un momento lo que Scott e Isaac habían dicho del misterioso novio de Stiles.

"Él tiene un aspecto muy amenazante"

"Él es muy espeluznante"

—No es nada. —respondió nervioso, mientras que en sus adentros maldecía a Jackson por ser un idiota. Ahora se arrepentía por no haber dejado que Derek pateara su culo.

—Stiles sabes que no me importaría amenazar de muerte a un estúpido adolescente.

—Papá sólo fue un idiota de lacrosse. — en realidad en eso no mentía. —Se le pasó la mano en el entrenamiento. —eso tampoco era mentira pero por obvias razones no diría que era entrenamiento de la manada. Nadie sabía aún de su embarazo por lo que estúpidamente creyó que sería mejor que actuará como si nada pasará o al menos hasta que le revelará a Derek la verdad.

—Aun así nada me impide asustarlo. —contestó con una sonrisa aterradora.

—Papá... Le diré a papá Cas que pretendes aterrorizar adolescentes. —respondió Stiles con una sonrisa victoriosa. Dean lo miro ofendido olvidando que tenía que interrogar a su hijo hasta que respondiera quien fue que le dejo el moretón en la boca.

Cuando se quedó solo en su habitación lanzo el maquillaje a la basura ya que no le sería útil, su padre ya vio lo que Jackson le hizo así que ya no importaba. Soltó un suspiro antes de dejarse caer en la cama.

—Espero que tú no des los mismos problemas que yo le doy a mis padres. —por primera vez le hablaba a su cachorro. —Pero serás un Winchester...—Con sus manos jugueteo con el collar que Deaton le dio para así poder ocultarles el embarazo a la manada mientras el decidía como se los iba a revelar. —Aunque eso significa que es igual a problemas. —Soltó una risa cansada y pensó que tal vez sería mejor tomar una siesta.

Mientras tanto Dean entraba refunfuñando a la cocina donde Cas lo esperaba con un pedazo de tarta y una sonrisa.

—Es igual de testarudo que tú. —dijo Cas

—Lose y por eso debo de intervenir.

—Tal vez deberíamos dejar que el solo se defienda. —comento el ángel con una mirada pensativa. —Pero si alguien lo vuelve a maltratar. —dijo calmado pero con un toque de enojo, cosa que lo hacía verse algo amenazante. —No seré gentil y no tendré misericordia. —Dean sonrió y beso a su marido con amor. —Por lo visto te gusta que también sea rudo fuera de la cama. —entonces Dean trago grueso y no supo cómo responder ante eso. —Me gusta dejarte sin palabras.

—Solo tú puedes causar ese efecto en mí. —El resto de la tarde buscaron como deshacerse de sus dos amados hijos para poder tener la casa completamente solo, y realmente no fue difícil lograrlo. Jack se quedaría con Gabriel y Stiles el... Solo se fue por su cuenta cuando noto la horrible tensión sexual que había en su casa.

Después todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta que llego el día del juego, Dean y Castiel estaban en la gradas con un enorme cartel para apoyar a Stiles aunque sinceramente solo se sintió avergonzado.

—Stiles no puedes jugar. —le dijo Scott con ojos suplicantes.

—No pasara nada. —dijo no muy convencido, su magia parecía querer advertirle de algo. —Todo estará bien, Isaac está corriendo cerca de mí y sé que no dejaras que el otro equipo intente derribarme. —mordió su labio debido a que de pronto sintió como un mal augurio se apoderaba del viento de Beacon Hills, incluso sintió como sus dedos hormigueaban.

—Solo intenta no hacer nada estúpido.

Durante el partido parecía que todo iba normal, Isaac y Scott evitaban a toda costa que algún jugador se le acercara demasiado a Stiles. Todo iba bien, bastante bien. Stiles incluso había anotado varias veces.

—¡Mi hijo les está partiendo el culo! —grito Dean cuando Stiles volvió a anotar.

—Dean, compórtate. —le dijo Castiel, pero fue ignorado por su esposo. Iba a regañarlo nuevamente pero de pronto las luces se apagaron. —Tal vez hay un corto circuito. —pero en ese mismo intervalo la gente comenzó a correr por que una neblina verde comenzó a expandirse en el campo dejando inconscientes a las personas en su paso.

—¡Stiles! —ambos corrieron hacia donde la niebla verde comenzaba a dispersarse. —¡Stiles! —seguía llamándolo desesperadamente, la falta de luz no ayudaba para nada a encontrar a su hijo.

—¿Señor Novak? —Scott se encamino a ellos, por alguna razón sus sentidos estaban algo aturdidos, la niebla no lo dejo inconsciente pero si logro deshabilitar sus sentidos desarrollados.

—¿Scott donde esta Stiles? —pregunto Dean impaciente.

—No lose. —Respondió asustado. —Él estaba cerca de mí.

Las luces se encendieron y Dean se encontró con los ojos preocupados de su esposo.

—Fue un Djinn. —murmuro Cas. La cara de Dean se transformó en un gesto que el ángel había visto varias veces tiempo atrás, de cuando Dean no se detendría hasta terminar con la cacería.

Un Djinn es prácticamente un genio, algunos dicen que son seres de fuego y humo. Son realmente interesantes. Normalmente se les acusa de ser malignos, pero como todo siempre hay una versión buena.

¿Les esta gustando?

¿Tienen alguna sugerencia?

¿Como creen que Dean reaccione al enterarse que sera abuelo?

Los ama The Sinner y su perro <3


	15. A los Djinn les gustan las hamburguesas

Castiel y Deán conducían hacia su hogar para encontrarse con Sam quien ya tendría preparado con que podrían ir a enfrentar al Djinn.

-No entiendo por qué un Djinn se llevaría especialmente a Stiles. - comentó Dean apretando el volante del impala.

-Bueno hay muchas posibilidades, Stiles no es del todo humano pero su magia está sellada por lo que es muy limitada, también es un Winchester... Eso hace que muchos quieran su cabeza.

-Cas...

-Lo siento pero estoy pensando en todas las posibilidades para buscar varias soluciones. -respondió con la mirada baja.

Mientras ellos buscaban como recuperar a su hijo, cierto grupo de adolescentes hacia lo mismo.

-¿Un Djinn? -Pregunto Derek, realmente no es tipo de criatura con la que están acostumbrados a lidiar.-El señor Novak dijo que era un Djinn. -respondió Scott.

-Los Djinn son seres tan enigmáticos... -Comento Peter acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa pícara. -Son malignos pero también son los mejores amantes sobrenaturales, ellos tienen una chispa para el sexo. -se relamió los labios, parecía que de verdad sabía en carne propia lo que describía. - La llama de su pasión es abrazadora, literalmente están hechos de humo y fuego.

-¿Terminaste de fantasear? -pregunto Derek molesto. -Mi compañero fue secuestrado por uno y si no tienes nada que decir que de verdad podría ser útil.-Le lanzo una mirada asesina. -Sera mejor que te largues.

-Le quitas lo divertido. -Se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano. -Los Djinn se acercan a una manada de lobos por 2 cosas nada mas.-hizo una pequeña pausa. -Sienten atracción sexual por algún miembro de la manada o quieren un cachorro de hombre lobo para utilizar la sangre en algún ritual. -entonces Isaac y Scott se miraron preocupados entre sí, ahora sabían que el Djinn quería al próximo cachorro de la manada Hale.

A pesar de que dos lobos sabían más información decidieron callar por que le habían prometido a Stiles que no dirían ninguna palabra. Entonces solo dejaron que el resto de la manada se les quemara el cerebro al tratar de encontrar un vínculo entre la criatura sobrenatural y su beta humano.

Todos estaban maquinando planes para rescatar a Stiles, cuando el solo estaba preocupado por encontrar un teléfono público y cuando lo hizo no dudo en llamarles primero a sus padres.

-¿Papá? -lo llamo cuando se escuchó que respondieron del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Stiles? -hablo Deán confundido ya que no era el número de su hijo. -¿Dónde estás? ¿El Djinn te hizo daño?

-Estoy bien. -se apresuró a aclarar para calmar a su padre. -¿Cual Djinn? -pregunto extrañado.

-El que te secuestro.-le respondió Dean exasperado.

-¿Dónde está? -se acercó Cas con Sam.

-¿Stiles dónde estás? -volvió a preguntar.

-En Kansas... Aparecí en mi cafetería favorita, esa donde tienen esas deliciosas hamburguesas de tocino y. -Dean lo corto de pronto.

-Stiles al punto.

-Creo que fui yo, en un momento estaba en el campo y de pronto desee tanto una hamburguesa.

-Cas ira por ti...-colgó la llamada y por el retrovisor noto que su hermano Sam lo veía con el ceño más relajado.

-Yo le avisare a Scott que ya lo encontramos. -Sam saco su celular y rápido comenzó a teclear el mensaje para el chico moreno.

-Mi hijo pequeño es un nephilim, y ahora resulta que mi hijo mayor es menos humano de lo que pensábamos. -hizo una mueca algo agobiado, en lo profundo de su corazón de cazador sabía que eso solo traería más problemas.

-Vamos Dean no es tan malo. -Sam aceptaba este tipo de cosas con un poco de más facilidad desde su problema de adicción con sangre de demonio. -Al menos no es un hombre lobo o un demonio. -trato de alentarlo.

-Si eso pasara incluso presiento que papá se estaría revolcando en su tumba. -dijo Dean agriamente.

-En realidad creo que se está revolcando en su tumba desde que Cas te volvió gay. -su hermano mayor casi lo mata con la mirada.

-No soy gay. -Sam levanto una ceja e hizo una mueca tratando de no reír. -Soy bisexual. -Aún se apreciar unos lindos pechos.

-¿Enserio? -Cas apareció detrás de el con el ceño fruncido. -Espero que sepas apreciar el sillón esta noche. -le sentencio con una sonrisa sínica. -Iré por nuestro hijo.

-Sam...

-¿Te presto una almohada?

-Perra. -murmuro molesto.

-Idiota. -respondió soltado una leve risa.

A Dean le esperaría una noche incomoda en la sala, y a Stiles le esperaría una noche llena de preguntas y dudas por parte de su familia e incluso de la manada, para ser más exactos de cierto lobo sobreprotector.

Los ama The sinner y su perro <3


	16. El novio idiota de Stiles

—¿¡Derek!? —Hablo Stiles ganándose la atención de todos en el sótano.

—Stiles. —murmuró Derek, entonces ahora Dean y Sam estaban confundidos.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Sam extrañado de que su sobrino conociera a un hombre que ya no era especialmente un adolescente.

—Es el tutor legal de mi acosador personal. —entonces ahora Stiles frunció el ceño, no le agradaba que hablaran mal de sus cachorros. —Digo de Isaac. —Dean torció los ojos.

—Entonces ¿por qué está encadenado en el sótano si ya sabes quién es?—dijo temiendo a su padre se haya enterado que era un hombre lobo.

—Sammy lo encontró tratando de entrar por tu ventana.

—Derek te dije que usaras la puerta.

—Lo siento. —entonces ahora ambos Winchester estaban confundidos por la actitud tan blanda que Derek estaba teniendo con el adolescente hiperactivo.

— ¿Ya terminaron de torturar al pervertido que intentaba entrar a la habitación de Stiles? —preguntó el ángel caído, entró a la habitación con un mandil que decía "besa al cocinero" —La cena ya está lista.

—En un momento cariño. —le respondió Dean con una sonrisa. —¿Por qué tratabas de entrar a la habitación de Stiles?

—Papá déjalo. —pidió Stiles pero Dean negó y siguió mirando a Derek esperando una respuesta.

—Stiles ha estado enfermo por un mes. —respondió Derek con su cara usual de molestia. —Estaba preocupado.

—¿No conoces los celulares? —Dean hizo la misma cara que Stiles pone cuando su boca vomita puro sarcasmo. —Son mágicos, solo tienes que llamar y así evitas ser espeluznante. —Se acercó más a Derek y lo miro fijamente esperando a que el hombre lobo confesara. —¿Que buscas con Stiles?

—Papá Cas dile algo. —pidió Stiles con un puchero, pero el ángel solo negó con la cabeza. —Derek... Creo que es momento de decirles. —Entonces ambos padres lo vieron con curiosidad y ansiosos por la respuesta. —Papás, Derek es mi novio.

Entonces Dean le dio un puñetazo a Derek y este no hizo nada por evitarlo. Sam veía la escena con un gesto de sorpresa y Cas pues él veía divertido la situación.

—Dean deja al niño. —Cas logro retener a su esposo y Derek lo miro con el ceño fruncido por haber sido llamado niño, pero para el ángel caído realmente todos son demasiado jóvenes para él.

—Pero este Idiota está saliendo con nuestro bebé. —alego el cazador.

—Si...¿Y qué? —lo miro seriamente. —Estamos dando una mala impresión al idiota. —Entonces ahora el Djinn hiperactivo no pudo evitar reír. —Que se quede a cenar.

—Pero Cas...—Dean frunció el ceño esperando convencer a sus marido pero este le negó.

—Nada, estoy muriendo de hambre y no creo que quieras salir a buscarme tarta en la madrugada otra vez.

Dean hizo una mueca así que los Winchester trataron de no pensar en lo último que dijo Cas y se dirigieron al comedor a cenar pasta, pero minutos después Stiles volvió con Derek para desatarlo.

Durante la cena Dean y Derek parecían estar matándose con la mirada, Sam trataba de concentrarse en su ensalada, Jack solo observaba las cejas de su cuñado y pensaba que se veían graciosas.

—Stiles es menor de edad y tú claramente eres más que un par de años mayor que él. —Dijo Dean antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Amo a Stiles. —respondió Derek con firmeza. —Así que eso no me detendrá.

—¿No? —Dean murmuro molesto. —Estoy seguro que mi escopeta si te detendrá.

—Dean. —lo interrumpió Cas.

—No Cas. —volvió su vista hacia Derek y lo miro aún más molesto.

—Nada me hará huir. —le reto Derek olvidando que estaba hablando con un cazador bastante peligroso. Por unos cuantos minutos más estuvieron discutiendo hasta que ambos escucharon la voz de Cas preocupada.

—¿Te sientes mal? —pregunto Cas aun que era obvia la respuesta.

—Estoy bien...—respondió el castaño. —Yo...—entonces sintió como su esófago ardía y como pudo corrió a encerrarse al baño, tanto Dean como Derek lo siguieron un tanto asustados.

Al menos las náuseas de Stiles lograban que Dean y Derek olvidaran su pelea, ambos eran hombres rudos pero se volvían totalmente blandos cuando el Djinn de ojos color Whisky se sentía vulnerable.


	17. Bebés sobrenaturales

Deán despertó con la sensación de que algo raro estaba pasando, vio el reloj y noto que apenas eran las 2:30 am, planeaba volver a dormir pero entonces noto que su esposo no estaba en la habitación, así que opto por levantarse y buscarlo en el primer piso.

Y como siempre nunca espera la situación con la que sus ojos olivas se van a topar.

—Cas son casi las tres... —hizo una mueca al ver al ángel comiendo en la cocina.

—Deán... Creo que tendremos otro bebé. —aclaró Castiel con una sonrisa.

—Lo supe desde que me pediste tarta en la madrugada aquella vez.—Se sentó al lado de su esposo. —Aún podemos con otro pequeño nephilim, pero que sea el último. —hizo una mueca y suspiro. —Realmente no creo que podamos con más bebés sobrenaturales en esta casa.

—Te amo Deán. —el cazador estaba a punto de contestar lo mismo pero entonces escucho un ruido afuera de su casa, y al asomarse por la ventana se encontró con Stiles subiendo a la motocicleta de Scott.— ¿Stiles se escapó otra vez verdad? —preguntó Cas.

—Si... Si no llega al amanecer lo castigare por un mes. —Deán suspiro, él creía que al saber sobre quién era el novio de Stiles, su hijo dejaría de escabullirse pero eso no cambió las cosas realmente. Stiles seguía mintiendo y escapando. —Deberías volver a la cama, ahora debes de descansar más. —Cas solo asintió y Deán se quedó un rato más esperando a que Stiles volviera pronto.

Mientras tanto Stiles llegaba a la mansión Hale porque cierto alfa se había vuelto loco.

—Tal vez no debí haberte llamado. —dijo Scott con una mueca. —Te vez muy cansado. —Stiles hizo una mueca y acaricio su vientre haciéndolo más notorio, el Djinn había subido bastante de peso para solo tener 3 meses y medio pero sus suéteres anchos aún lograba ocultarlo bastante bien.

—Solo yo puedo lograr que Derek se calme, aun no comprendo todo el alboroto que se escuchaba por teléfono. —comento Stiles y antes de que Scott le contestara se escuchó a Derek gruñir.— ¿Acaso está en sus días lobunos o que mierdas le pasa?

Scott boqueo como pez fuera del agua al no saber qué contestar. —Falta una semana para la luna llena. —Stiles solo torció los ojos y se adentró a la casa para calmar la situación. La cual constaba de Isaac tratando de evitar que Derek le desgarre la garganta a Chris y que el cazador le disparara a Derek.

—Derek ¿En qué mierda estás pensando?— le preguntó Stiles molesto. —Creí que ya habían superado sus diferencias.

— Chris se aprovechó que Isaac. —gruño molesto.

—El no hizo nada, todo es un mal entendido. —le reclamo Isaac, Chris no dijo nada pero miraba a Derek con el ceño bastante fruncido.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar qué demonios está pasando?—insistió desesperado por no entender que estaba pasando.

—Isaac está esperando un cachorro, encontré ropa de bebé en su habitación. —dijo Derek muy molesto. —Isaac es demasiado joven para tener un bebé.

—Yo no estoy embarazado. —alegó Isaac sorprendido.

—No es mío alegó Chris, no me metería con un niño. —trato de defenderse.

—¡No mientas! —gruño Derek ignorando su instinto que le decía que Chris no mentía, los gritos siguieron por un rato más hasta que Stiles grito fastidiado también.

—¡Yo soy quien esta embarazado! —Grito a todo pulmón luego camino molesto hacia la salida pero Derek lo detuvo.—. No me importa que tengas dudas, tengo sueño. —Se soltó de Derek y se fue dejando al lobo amargado consternado, Scott lo siguió sin preguntar antes de que Stiles también le gritara.

Entonces Chris soltó una carcajada y se acercó a Derek con una sonrisa burlona.

—Prepárate para ser cazado por los Winchester. —menciono Chris con un tono malicioso, tomo su chaqueta y también se fue de ahí dejando al lobo amargado y a Isaac solos.

—¿También puedo tener bebés? —entonces Derek salió de sus pensamientos y volteo a ver a Isaac un tanto molesto.

—Isaac...—gruño por lo bajo esperando que el cachorro rizado entendiera que debía de callarse.

—Si es porque soy joven, déjame decirte que Stiles es de mi misma edad y...—entonces se calló al ver los ojos rojos de su alfa amenazándolo con arrancarle la garganta si no se callaba en ese instante. —Iré a dormir. —dijo vacilante. —¿Derek?

—¿Qué? —pregunto esperando que no fuera una tontería.

—Me das dinero para el almuerzo. —Derek volvió a gruñir como respuesta y Isaac solo corrió a su habitación, muy en el fondo esperaba no lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones con su futuro cachorro...


End file.
